Erratic Blues
by Azuria Tayutama
Summary: Megurine Luka is an unknown singer. Her life will change when she'll have to sing a duet with Hatsune Miku, a popular idol she always hated. Miku is too sweet, too cute, too kind-hearted... It's impossible for a human to be that perfect. There must be something wrong with her. Miku x Luka. Yuri. Negitoro. Will be rated M in the future.


**A/N:** Hello!

Here is a new Miku x Luka story I was planning to write for quite a while. I won't abandon **The New Student Can't Be This Cute! -Remake-**, but maybe I will be focusing on this one more...

I'm more active than before. It seems like my interest for writing grew up those past few weeks. You can expect fast updates.

Also, I'm sorry that the start is so precipitated. I'm pretty bad at starting stories and I apologize for it. I'm not really proud of it...

Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

**Erratic Blues**

_You have to take this importunity. It will change your life, Megurine-san._

Deep breaths were being taken as Megurine Luka was standing right in front of the door that would completely change her life. Her manager clearly told her she would become more popular, that she wouldn't have to deal with the painful feeling of being an unknown singer anymore. It was what she always dreamed of; she wanted people to admire her voice, she wanted them to acknowledge her. She had talent, but she couldn't show it properly. That was why she was going to work with that idol she hated. It was a chance for her to become known. She couldn't let it pass despite how much she didn't want to make a duet with _her_.

Hatsune Miku. The girl everyone was talking about. She was only sixteen and yet she was the most popular singer at the moment. Parents dreamed to have a daughter like her, girls wanted to look like her, guys were all at her feet. She was perfect in every way. It was why Luka hated her. It wasn't jealousy; she wasn't envious of her popularity. She was too cute, too friendly, too kind-hearted... It was almost absurd. It was impossible for a human to be that perfect.

She ran her fingers through her long pink hair and heaved a long sigh. She didn't want to do this, after all, but she had no other choice. She took the door knob and slowly turned it. She entered the meeting room. Her crystal blue eyes scanned everything. It was empty of furniture. There were only two seats in the middle and a good-looking plant in the left corner. She then noticed there was someone sat on one of the two red sofas. It was none other than Hatsune Miku. A gentle smile was parting her pink lips, her legs were crossed in a rather professional way, her long twintails were almost touching the floor, her vibrant teal eyes were shining with such kindness that it was almost heart-warming. Luka had to admit she was pretty, but it didn't mean she was impressed. She was far from being one of her fans and she wasn't going to pretend she was. They stared at each other for longer than necessary.

Luka couldn't bear with the silence and decided to abruptly broke it. "So? Are you going to talk or what?" She asked quite harshly, arms crossed.

Miku seemed taken aback. Her soft expression immediately changed to surprise. Still, she didn't lose her smile. "Of course." She spoke in her high-pitched voice. She didn't seem vexed by the tone she used. She was keeping her calm. "You're Megurine Luka, right? It's nice to meet you! I've heard your demo and it was pretty good. I couldn't wait to work with you. I think our voices will match perfectly together."

Anyone would feel honored about being complimented by her, but Luka wasn't. She felt some kind of annoyance. Her throat was burning. "I think our voices will match as well even though I don't like yours." She replied back bluntly. She didn't know why, but she felt the need to insult her. She wanted to make that perfect smile disappear. "It's pretty annoying and childish. It's too high-pitched."

Miku's face fell. They just met and her new singing partner was already insulting her. "I'm sorry if my voice doesn't please you, Megurine-san. You'll have to bear with it."

Luka sighed heavily. "Honestly, it's a shame that I've been obliged to sing with you. I wouldn't have done it otherwise."

The popular idol gripped the sofa tightly. "It's not too late, you know. You could still leave." Her voice changed. It wasn't the adorable one anymore. Anyone would be pissed at such behavior. "You know better than me that you need me to become popular. I didn't even know who you were until now."

The pinkette's eyes widened. _Is she looking down on me?_ She crossed her arms. "Then, I'll just try to become popular without you. It's better than having to sing with you."

They were already in bad terms. Miku stood up and put her hands on her hips, looking up at the young woman. She frowned. "Let me be honest with you; you will never become a popular singer without my help. Never." A grin suddenly parted her lips. "You need the _great_ Hatsune Miku and you know it."

Luka couldn't honestly believe what she was seeing and hearing. Miku was well known to be the cutest and kindness girl alive, but she wasn't facing with that kind of person right now. "You're just an arrogant brat, aren't you?" She didn't need to ask; it was pretty obvious. Her way of standing, with her hands on her hips and with her mischievous grin; it seemed snobby.

The tealette chuckled. She didn't seem offended. "Arrogant? I'm just telling the truth." She lifted Luka's chin with a finger. She seemed amused. "We're both in a different level, Megurine-san. I'm an idol and you're just an amateur. I'm superior than you are and that's why you have to listen to me. Understood?"

The pink-haired beauty growled. She knew Miku was right, but she absolutely hated the way she was talking to her. "You have such a disgusting behavior..." She commented.

"I could say the same about you. You're pretty, but you're rude. What a waste."

Luka's upper lip curled in disdain. She didn't know it was possible to hate Hatsune Miku even more. "At least, I'm not fake. You're pretending to be cute and sweet, but you're just superficial, arrogant and snob." She replied back harshly.

The singer clenched her fists so strongly that her knuckles became white. She suddenly looked angry. It seemed like she didn't take insults well. "You're just jealous because I'm more cute and popular than you are!" She snapped out childishly. "Everyone likes me, I have many fans! Nobody heard about you before! If it wasn't about me, you would have stayed a failure, so you better respect me and be careful about what you say!"

Luka was burning with anger. She felt so annoyed. It was hard not to snap. She exhaled deeply. "I may be a failure, but I'm not pretending to be a different person for people to like me."

Miku turned her back to her. There was a moment of silence. It almost seemed like she really offended her this time. "What have I just said? Watch your mouth or I won't hesitate to put an end to this duet."

The pinkette knew her manager would be mad at her if it ever happened. She had to calm down despite how much her hatred toward the petite girl was strong. "Fine. Let's get to it already. What's the song?" She asked, her voice sounding cold. She didn't want her to think she would be under her control.

"Good girl." Miku said mockingly and went on her tiptoes to pat Luka's head. "You finally understand that you have to obey me."

Luka felt so humiliated. She pursed her lips, trying her hardest not to reply anything mean. "I said let's get to it. My boyfriend is waiting for me and I don't want to let him wait any longer. We're losing our time."

The tealette sighed heavily and went to search for papers that she put on the sofa earlier. "You? You have a boyfriend? He must be ugly." She sneered with a smirk and handed the sheets to her. "Here. That's the song we're going to sing."

Luka decided to ignore her unpleasant remark about her boyfriend and rapidly read the lyrics. Her eyes widened. "A love song..." She murmured. _It couldn't get any better... _

"That's right! You should feel honored about having to sing a love song with the great Hatsune Miku!" Miku exclaimed quite proudly. Though, she soon shot the young woman a disdainful look. "It's true that I would have preferred to sing with someone else, but you're pretty, at least, and that's the most important."

"You judge people by their look and not by their voice?" Luka asked. She felt even more disgusted now.

"I would be ashamed to sing a song with someone ugly." Miku replied with a shrug. It was as if it was something normal for her. "Of course the voice is important, but I think the look is what makes someone popular."

Luka couldn't believe what she was hearing. A lot of her fans would be disappointed if they were to learn about their idol's true personality. "You would have never been popular if you hadn't changed your personality."

Miku met with the pinkette's eyes. "I'm fully aware of it, but they will never know. They will continue to adore me. Even if you were to tell them, they will never believe you."

Luka restrained a growl. The whole situation looked absurd, but she knew she was right. "It's not something you should be proud of. They don't admire you for who you are, they admire you for who you are not."

"Who cares? They like me and that's all that matters."

"I don't like you and I'm not planning on liking you either."

Miku blinked. She approached the pinkette with a grin and caressed her cheek with the tip of her fingers. "Nobody can resist me..." She whispered with a surprisingly seductive voice. "You'll like me eventually."

Luka stepped back. "Don't touch me. I will never be friends with someone like you. Remember that."

"Believe what you want, but we will definitely become close." She smirked. "We will be singing a love song, after all. We need to be close and we will be spending a lot of time together from now on."

The young woman rolled her eyes. There was no way it was going to happen. "Don't be so sure of yourself." She replied, slightly amused. "Anyway, I should go now. He's waiting for me. I just came to see the song."

Miku nodded. "Make sure to remember the lyrics. Next week, we will already start to practice. Since you're an amateur, we will have to work hard, so be prepared for it."

"Don't act like you're superior to me." Luka said as she headed to the door. "Maybe I'll become even more popular than you are."

There was a moment of silence until a giggle was being heard. "Nice butt..." Miku whispered seductively. "You have a nice body. I think you'll be popular only because of that. Your voice isn't that great. You should have became a stripper instead."

Luka decided to ignore her, but it was hard since she was closely following behind her. "You're annoying..." She grunted irritably. "Why don't you go bother someone else instead?"

"I'm not following you because I want to. I need to meet with my _many_ friends." Miku spoke proudly, insisting on the word 'many'. "I bet you're a loser who doesn't have a lot of friends."

The pinkette felt so pissed. Miku was freely insulting her, and when she was the one doing it, she would order her not to. She decided to not answer her as they arrived outside of the building. It was then they saw a tall purple-haired young man. "I'm sorry for making you wait, Gakupo." Luka whispered with a soft smile. She went to hug him.

"It's fine. I don't mind waiting for you." He spoke with a charming grin, wrapping his arms around her.

"That's what I thought... He's really ugly."

Luka sighed as she heard Miku's low comment. She took her boyfriend's hand and leaded him to his car, not even telling the idol goodbye. She sat next to the driver seat and crossed her arms. It had been a horrible day and she would have to endure it for a couple of weeks. She disliked Hatsune Miku even before meeting her and now her hatred grew even stronger. She was such an horrible person and she would have no choice but to deal with it.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm really sorry that Miku is such a... I don't like saying offensive words, but you know what I mean. She will eventually become a better person, so just deal with it for a couple of chapters...

I have many ideas for that story. There will be some angst. I hesitated a bit before writing it, since I thought that a lot of people wouldn't appreciate how Miku acts... But it's just a matter of time before she becomes nicer.

Reviews are very appreciated!


End file.
